


[Podfic] Fate Suspends Uncertain Victory

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] The Ecstasy Series [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Dub-Con and Non-Con, Dynamic Queer, Gender politics, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, M4B, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Queer Character, Somnophilia, Streaming, blackout sex, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer at the dacha has ups and downs for Dima and Zhenya both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fate Suspends Uncertain Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate Suspends Uncertain Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221339) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



> WARNING: This section deals with rape as it relates to heat. Dima and Zhenya agreed to the sex before the heat so there is no rape but Dima reacts badly to what happens when Zhenya is in heat. So rape is talked about. Please protect yourself. Also, Zhenya is still 17 and Dima is still in his 30s and I'm still gonna warn for that.

Fate Suspends Uncertain Victory

By: dancinbutterfly

 

31:47

[MP3 (zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Fate%20Suspends%20Uncertain%20Vicotry%20MP3.zip)|[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Fate%20Suspends%20Uncertain%20Victory.m4b)

[Chapter One](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/1%20In%20a%20Shapeless%20Flame.mp3) | [Chapter Two](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/2%20Bid%20Love%20Ask.mp3) | [Chapter Three](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/3%20Angels%20Affect%20Us%20Oft.mp3)

Streaming:

Chapter One: 10:45

Chapter Two: 8:58

Chapter Three: 12:03


End file.
